Animals to be analyzed are positioned within an MRI device in a predefined specific location and configuration. It is advantageous to adjust animal location within the MRI for optimal analysis. Some pertain to means and methods of positioning analyzed animal. Hence for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,618 discloses a transportable magnetic resonance imaging apparatus comprising a transportable platform; a magnetic resonance imaging system mounted onto the transportable platform, the magnetic resonance imaging system including a magnetic structure having a pair of spaced apart magnets bounding an imaging volume of sufficient shape and size to accommodate a patient's body part for imaging; a host computer mounted on the transportable platform and coupled to the magnetic structure so as to process and display a magnetic resonance image; a magnetic flux suppressor provided on the transportable platform; and a positioning assembly configured to move the magnetic structure between a first position in which the pair of spaced apart magnets are positioned within the magnetic flux suppressor so as to suppress the magnetic flux of the pair of spaced apart magnets, and a second position in which the pair of spaced apart magnets are deployed in an arrangement suitable for magnetic resonance imaging.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,081 discloses a magnetic resonance apparatus comprising a couch for supporting a subject being examined; and, a main magnet which generates a substantially temporally constant main magnetic field through an examination region, the main magnet having: opposing pole pieces; and, a magnetic flux return path connecting the opposing pole pieces; wherein at least a portion of the magnet is selectively moveable over a range of positions including at least a first position in which a region of interest of the subject is in the examination region and a second position in which the movable portion of the main magnet is displaced from the region of interest of the subject.
None of the above provides a simple solution for precise positioning of the animal within an MRI device. Hence an MRI-compatible and positioning system fulfill a long felt need.